Oberon's daughter
by redcristal
Summary: 1st story in WAVES AND TEARS ne chapter worth of history, prequel to Twins of Summer. It is based on Iceflame's challenge, how it divides from it, well we know it; want to find out, you need to read it.Central character will Joyce Summers, but not before her mother's history is revealed before you, and what it got to do with Dawn. Buffy/Gargoyles and Harry Potter crossover


**Title** : Oberon's daughter

 **Series** : 1st story in WAVES AND TEARS series.

 **Summary** : Nine chapter worth of history, prequel to Twins of Summer. It is based on Iceflame's challenge 436, how it divides from it, well we know it; want to find out, you need to read it.

 **AN** , while this is listed under Iceflame's challenge 436: BtVS/ Gargoyles Challenge – Oberon's daughter, it doesn't go exactly how Iceflame set said challenge, how it divides from it, well we know it, want to find out, you need to read it.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. BTVS is the property of Joss (Whedon). Gargoyles are owned by Disney. There is also a mention of other fandom that will remain hidden for now, so I'll do initials disclaimer, FT belongs to H.M.

Central character: Joyce Summers

 **Full circle, dawning of green ghost**

Somewhere over the rainbow, deep in the void, where neither forces of so called good, commonly known as Powers that Be, or Primordial Force of Evil and various other higher beings, demons and goddesses, from heaven or hell and between the dimensions bother to look.

After all, why would beings such as that look that way, as there was nothing there besides fragments of used energy of their tool, an ancient mystical energy with the power to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions when on mortal planes and just a plain tool for higher beings to use as they see fit.

After all the green energy, called tenaga(1), wasn't self-conscious.

They were right to think it.

After all, at the beginning, when tenaga was being used as a simple power source to open and close dimensions, to warp reality to users liking, that it's all that it was, tenaga, green energy, with self awareness of a hammer.

Well they couldn't be more wrong now.

Sometimes during last decade or so, that tenaga was used in the mortal world, all across the dimensions more often it was made mortal. More specific a mortal named Dawn Summers with added fraction of the soul of a human girl that was used as template in creating the mortal body that housed a shard of tenaga essence.

If the use of tenaga stayed the same, used only to monitor various planes, parallel realities, worlds, dimensions, and Worlds of Crossing(2), things wouldn't change, but all assorted beings, for all their near omnipotence, could not predict what would happen.

Evolution.

For each time when a mortal by the name Dawn died, the energy that powered the mortal returned to the void and merged back to the whole.

Now tenaga aka The Key was more Dawn than IT.

And was she royally pissed.

Yes Ok Powers of Jerk, and she looped ALL of them good and evil in between, whatever, in this pile, preached of free will a LOT.

How it is free will when they manipulate mortal sentiment beings to pick what is convenient for Jerks. Not that they dared to pull this kind of stuff on Fey, or any being, mortal or otherwise, that could retaliate; which kind of explains why they didn't do squat to stop Darth Willow or any more powerful witches, wizards, or sorcerers,)or Glory, or Wolfram and Hart.

Yeah, no, it stops now. It is time to let out a resounding yell and change fate itself. It was time when underdogs, aka herself and her family and all other mortal sentients', get a little more free will.

At least in the dimension she will meddle and oh boy will she meddle, especially since she will tread on more Jerks' toes than believed.

After all, this world, the world Buffy will be born and Dawn inserted, was a crossing(2), rich with magic and plane portals(3). There were a lot of possibilities.

Best of all, in her modest opinion, Harry Potter was real there, not just a character in a book, come to think of it, in some other realities Harry Potter existed as a book AND as real boy.

Whenever both coexisted, it seemed that her grandmother was a squib(4), and her grandfather, well, he was an interesting individual. She was reluctant to call him human, considering he was one of The Fey. And by the Jerks, he was considered inferior since his people are one stair step between mortal and god. And there was also a concept migration of souls, which mucked things up even more.

Rebirth was a bitch after all.

So was Karma.

And so was a little snapdragon named Dawn Summers!

And it would explain some things about Buffy. Not that the Jerks that Be would let her mom and sister know about that little bit, the Jerks even conspired in a way that her mother and sister died when they didn't have to. All in the name of retaining power over the active Vampire Slayer.

She had a lot to do.

She needed plans and allies and a more solid grasp on things, which meant Dawn Summers, will make her appearance sooner. Granted she will have to set up things in advance before she is born into the world as a younger sister; unfortunately that is fixed, and she dares not meddle in something so insignificant, albeit annoying; she'd like to be big sister for once. But it is not worth possibly drawing the Jerks' attention for something like that.

She will also have to make sure there will be _'writings on the wall_ ' for some things to go the way she wanted it after she inserts herself, or have her monks do it. By doing that she'll be forfeiting most of her ability to meddle.

She couldn't say she didn't learn while watching the Jerks manipulate mortal beings the way they wanted to. Or learn anything from her sister and mother, and even if she wasn't there from the beginning of it, she did know some events that are fixed in any dimension, as the Jerks planed.

When she is made as Dawn Summers, it is fixed that Buffy will be called as a Slayer and moves to Sunnydale.

It is fixed she dies releasing the Master and calls Kendra.

It is fixed that by drowning and being resuscitated she becomes the Last Guardian on the Hellmouth. Irony, the old woman whom Buffy encountered, was not the last. Buffy becomes last of The Guardians, a group of powerful mystic women who sought to aid The Slayer. The old woman was a resuscitated slayer as well; she just never had a chance at instructing Buffy.

But the Jerks had a deal with The First to end The Guardians, the deal they made when IT was messing with Angel. Yeah, they were afraid of Buffy becoming The Guardian, but they wanted neither Angel nor Buffy dead, yet. Dawn is still scratching her head as to why they wanted that.

It is fixed that Dawn is the younger sister. Well, she'll use that angle. She'll just be the younger twin. Tenaga had this idea slash theory about her, Dawn's, blood. After all, Buffy should _not_ have had the power to close the portal. Never mind that Dawn was made from _'Summers blood'_ , as Buffy said it, never mind that Buffy was the granddaughter of Fey.

So the only possibility remaining was that some of tenaga's power seeped into Buffy when her bleeding wound was pressing on Dawn's cut. Which made The Key wonder, what would happen if she became Dawn Summers while Buffy was still in their mother? What affect would Dawn's blood have on Joyce and Buffy?

Well _she_ was about to _find_ out.

It is also fixed that when Joyce dies. The Slayer and The Key are manipulated in their roles. Well, that can be. OK; she can die symbolically as a human and be reborn as one of Oberon's Children. After all; Joyce's father was one of the Fey.

Pity that mom's Fey power was so tightly bound, or she would not have died of a tumor in the first place. But tenaga had plans to remedy that.

Time for some meddling, but she'll need to be quick; after all she was unsure just when Glory started to look for her. Ben was older than Buffy, and Glory was imprisoned in him sometime after his birth.

Speaking of the Hell Goddess, perhaps she could lock her out of this dimension; keep her from appearing entirely if she is not there yet.

Immersing herself in the Force …. Damn it Andrew! But in lot of ways that term is spot on.

Moments of searching, she found the word she was looking for.

Glory's home world, surprisingly that world was not a hell dimension of any description. Watchers' books were wrong, or Watchers interpreted their text wrong, it happened before, so it is bound to happen again, nor is Glorificus a hell goddess. She is a goddess, not inarguable as PTB or FE, but corporal. She has a body; she is more akin to Greek pantheon, which lost their power ages ago.

Speaking of Glory's home world, it was so close that any person with magic would be able to open the portal to go there. Glory needed The Key for this?

Oh well, no skin off her nose if opponent is so dumb. Smiling in satisfaction, Dawn immersed herself in that world's past, present, and possible futures. Her mind still on Glorificus, perhaps all that chemicals Glory used for curling her hair went to her brain and ….

"What!" A screech of a spitting mad Dawn tore through the void. It was a good thing that no POWER ever came here, otherwise Dawn would be tempted to rip them into itty bitty pieces and stuff them in the turkey and then fed them to pigs. To hell with tipping her hand that she is self aware!

What is it with gods picking on older siblings!

First they mess with Buffy making her more miserable than necessary and now this guy.

Really!

First they cause the death of his baby brother, who was three years old; cute as a button; when she saw him she went all aww, big black eyes, and spiky salmon hair …just an adorable little tyke! And he was such a happy child, smiling all the time, making his gloomy brother but very darkly handsome happy as well.

Dhawwwwww

Then those two gods started to bicker about something or other and ruined it all and the little ray of pink haired sunshine died for it, then mages at that university where big brother was studying said that it was the will of God, of life, and of death that his brother died and that he should calmly accept little brother's natural passing.

Now while the cutie he is far cuter than Angel and Xander combined – damn her non corporal teenage girl hormones- didn't know that said god was responsible for his brother's death, he knew that the death was not natural.

So he started to study like crazy, even inventing a time traveling gate, -yep the guy was scary smart, smarter than Willow- to bring the only family he has back. The twin gods, Ankh and Seram, put a ridicules curse on him. If anything tops those _'Let's curse a vampire with a soul and leave a stupid loophole'_ gypsies' stupidity in curses, it is the curse of Ankhseram(5).

Uh, gypsies, now that angle in her family came as surprise as well. Not to mention how rich, magic wise, the world she'll be born into as Buffy's younger twin was.

Wizards from that world, uh pardon, Mages! Called this curse, "The Contradictory Curse"; not only is it uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly in form of dark black miasma, killing anything within a radius of the caster, which meant of course that the death toll on animals, plants, and humans was catastrophic. And since the, how did Cordelia described … ah salty goodness, highly regarded Life, the more he end up killing inadvertently.

And the kind soul that he was, he went into isolation. Problem is that over time of being afflicted with the curse, his mental state becomes warped at times, and when the curse afflicted him in that way his own thoughts, feelings, and actions become contradictory as well. Isolating himself for others' life safety didn't help his sanity either, and he was such a loving boy; she'd totally date him.

Well the guy deserves a Nobel Prize, for making the best of it, even managed to find a loophole in the curse that allowed him to walk among the people for short periods of time, and because a side effect of the curse IS immortality, he managed to successfully bringing back his baby brother. He even managed to find love.

She was, no she is adorable. Dawn would totally adopt her as a little sister! Buffy and mom would like her to, Buffy especially, because she was smaller than Buffy. But they shared the same coloring. Only her hair was longer and wavier and a couple shades of lighter blond. She looked like one of those, life sized porcelain dolls.

They were soo cuuuute together!

He, all dark eyes and black hair and so serious, and she, petite, cute, happy, go lucky, dreaming of fairies girl. When they first met, she was running around in the forest, and comes to the lake and walks in on him when he was bathing. Ok so Dawn was peeking too, so she could not blame little fairy Blondie girl for blushing and staring before covering her eyes and turning away to leave, but he stopped her from leaving. Perhaps he wanted to talk to someone, being alone for long time.

Then his death curse started to act up and killed a couple of birds; some trees wilted; the grass around him died, but he managed to rein it in, she didn't run away; she recognized the curse for what it was. She stayed and talked to him.

She made him smile.

And then she cast her illusionary magic, making a bunch of animals appear around him, feeling warmth of life surround him for the first time after in so long; he couldn't help but shed tears of joy.

Making both fairy blond and Dawn, as she was watching them, beam in happiness. Then she asked him to teach her and her three friends' magic, so that they could protect the townspeople of Magnolia.

And he agreed, taught them for couple of months then left. But he and the girl meet couple of years later. And she hugged him!

Dawn was feeling giddy while watching them.

But then the petty gods of death managed to curse the girl too. And then they freaked, when the girl started to think a way to break the curse. So the two gods lifted or better put they suppressed the curse on her just as they were kissing, causing her death due to his curse. And Dawn thought that Glory was a petty bitch, but her brothers were just as petty. No wonder that in that world Got Slayers exists. Then again look at the Incorporeal Jerks that Be, First Evil, Greek Gods and some other beings she really should not be so surprised.

And just why did they do such a thing?

Because they were afraid that she would figure out how to lift the curse. No, they knew she would. Now her body is preserved in the crystal, by one of her friends that figured out that she was cursed, and he was looking for the cure.

He never did. So she continues to exist in ghost form that only the members bearing the insignia of her magic guild can see. She also guided Third Guild master to the kid, so now her boyfriend's little resurrected brother is part of her guild.

But hey at least in that world she had more influence after all; that green energy, Ethernano, is closely related to her keyness in raw power. So influencing that world as well, she'll need a couple of pretty shiny items from that place two scales of two dragons and two golden keys of Zodiac.

Oh and a bit of time line twisting, or is it travel? Yeah crazy idea, she never claimed that she was sane, however, it'll be worth it in the end.

Now to contact those two dragons, and to get the keys and scales somewhere safe in the dimension, she'll really need to name the two planes, dimensions, worlds, whatever, or she'll become tangled.

While she brainstorms on the name for the two dimensions she'll meddle with, her tendrils of power brush over the two dragons, gaining their attention, hearing her, talking to her, and sure enough agreeing to her plans, even if those two particular dragons, do not have special affinity to human beings.

Oh she knows, her future 'birth' world will be called Summer. And the other … hmmm, well since most towns, villages, or whatever is named after plants, and they have lots of dragons, or did have them 400 years ago, so she'll name the world, Snapdragon, which ironically was Spike's nickname for her, or was it Glory's? She honestly doesn't remember.

In any case, it is high time to start meddling in Summer as well, and she knew just where to start! With her and Buffy's grandmother … and ohh well that was interesting. Unexpected but at the same time, her term for the Jerks insults jerks all over. But she did wonder how they did... ahh they diverted his attention on something else. That was smart; he didn't even know that he had a daughter or later two granddaughters, one of them a Slayer.

She'll have to rectify that, but she'll have no time to mention if it went well with her ally; then King of the Fey's attention at a certain point of time will be assured …now, less plotting more meddling.

Perhaps picking an ally or two, or three, or five if she counts the Earth and Water dragons, of course they'll have to be saved from that Black dragon that goes around and kills the dragons for fun and power.

Idiot!

Doesn't that dragon know that being alone is bad for one's sanity? Apparently not, since he went all mad with power. Such a shame too, he was kind of hot when he was human.

Earth, North West England, Cumbria, civil parish of Aspatria … was a quiet place. One reason for that was that it was nighttime, the other was that it was the countryside, with rolling hills, deep forests, clean lakes and rivers, pastures full of sheep. Goats and cows by day, which provided milk to the local creamery a farmers' co-operative which produces Lake District Cheese, now the third best-selling Cheddar Brand in the UK.

In other words a perfect place for an old wizarding family, Viridian house their home was called, people of the village avoided that place, not that they knew why, or wonder about it. Sometimes they forgot that the old Victorian house surrounded by green vines, existed. The house was inhabited by a 95 year old man who was once Professor Vindictus Viridian(6), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Vindictus was sitting in his study, before the fire, with a glass of wire whisky in hand staring at the flames.

Thinking about the past.

In his prime he wrote textbooks on hexes and a couple on potion making. He had six children, with two different wives; his first wife with whom he had three children, Mildred née Bagshot, was killed by Grindelwald. After the appropriate year for mourning passed, and when his youngest son Ferehar was two summers old, he started to look for another life companion, since he was a busy man and had no time for rearing children, but didn't want to leave them to the house elves to rise.

He didn't want a wife that reminded him of Mildred, with her white skin and curly tan hair and sultry sapphire eyes.

Then he remembered that he still had contact with a French witch that he met at Beauxbatons when he traveled there during his schooldays, when he was elected champion for Hogwarts in the Triwizard tournament. Her name was Angelica de Lefèvre. She was night to Mildred's day, straight ebony hair and slate grey eyes.

Angelica died a month after giving birth to twins, Weylyn and Gwyndolin, by contracting dragon pox, and with her age she couldn't hold on to life and left this world. A Couple of months after Angelica died, Lady Neena became his lover, they meet when he traveled to summit of potioneers, in Spain, Andalusia. And he brought her to England, but since the mourning period was not yet over she was stationed at his household as a nanny.

He would have wed her, but she left him after two years of living together, after the birth of his last child, a girl that was a squib and one he named Alastrine. But even if she didn't have any magic, she could make potions. So he considered pulling some strings and allowing Alastrine to go to Hogwarts along with Bendigeidfran, Ferehar, Weylyn, Gwyndolin, and Reaghan.

The decision made, he stood up and reached for Floo powder, throwing it into the red flames; he watched as they turned green.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster's office." He said and soon enough the flames made a slight sparkle indicating connection between his and the headmaster's fireplace.

"Professor Viridian!" exclaimed a man behind the desk. He quickly stood up; blue and gold robes rustling as he hurried to the fireplace, his long black hair loose and dark eyes intent.

"Ah, I haven't been Professor for years now, Armando," interrupted the man, and then he gave the white bared wizard an easy thin lipped smile. "I have a favor to ask."

Armando Dippet frowned. "What is it?"

In the other part of the house, a room in the west wing to be exact, a window overlooking the rose garden, with roses that could match any color that Lady Neena created and maintained. And after she left the house elves tended to them.

Alastrine was sitting in that room, her room; a distant look in her dark eyes, she just endured the teasing from her older half – siblings, the memory of it made Alastrine's heart physically hurt, and caused the tears to run thicker and faster down her pale cheeks than before; her little body trembling as she fought to keep the sobs in so that they won't be heard from her room.

She didn't want to draw the attention of Bendigeidfran and Ferehar, her half brothers whom were in their last, seventh, and fourth year at Hogwarts. Bendigeidfran was always an arrogant snob who looked down at her. Really as an 18 year old he should really lay off the repeated insults of her being a squib, bastard, and the daughter of a Pikey muggle trollop on top of it, but now he added hexing her at any opportunity. Ferehar was his biggest fan, and he followed him everywhere. He even demanded from the sorting hat to sort him in the same house. He was a horrendous smug git when he came home for the holiday and told that the hat obeyed him.

Fortunately, Hoopy, the house elf, knew her mother, and she was fond of saying that despite the woman being wandless, Lady Neena could be terrifying. And Bendigeidfran was especially frightened of her.

Hooby didn't tell her what Lady Neena did that was so terrifying that she, a muggle woman, made an entire magical household toe her line and running the large house affairs those scant two years she resided in Viridian house.

 *****Morning, next day*****

After some sleep, Alastrine came to the conclusion that her half brother was horrible to her for one reason alone, she was the spitting image of her mother, or will be, according to her father, with her olive skin, brown eyes and hair.

Fear.

He was afraid of her mother. A pure blood wizard was afraid of a muggle woman, granted he was in his late teens, nearing his eighteenth birthday. And she was eleven, which would mean that he was around eleven or twelve himself when he saw her last.

Her musings were halted by a high squeaky voice of her favorite house elf in the whole house. There were five of them, Pody, Moby Noopy, Doky and …

"Misz Alastrine?"

Giving the small creature wrapped in a green pillow case a gentle smile, she said, "Yes Hoopy?"

"Master wantsz youz in the red parlor, misz."

"Thank you Hoopy."

"Miszy needs to hurry; there is a Headmaster Dippet with Master."

What would the headmaster of a wizarding school wanted with her? She was a confirmed squib. All right, she could brew and invent potions, but that was hardly magic, was it?

Her mind alight with questions, she rose from her bed and went after Hoopy toward the red parlor.

 *****Red parlor*****

A timid knock on the door interrupted the two men conversing in the red parlor.

"Come in," said Vindictus, while switching attention from his guest to the dark red door that he watched slide open quietly. A house elf came in, bowed, and Disapparate back in the kitchen, leaving a small slim child to close the door. She turned gently, clasped her hand in front of her and curtsied.

"You sent for me father?"

"Yes, Alastrine, this is Professor Armando Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Armando this is my youngest Alastrine."

Alastrine slipped in a shade deeper curtsy in the headmaster's direction giving a polite smile and greeting, "How do you do, Sir?" Then she righted herself and waited, a picture of perfectly learned young witch … er squib in her case.

"Hello my dear." Headmaster Dippet regarded her for a moment, and then turned to her father.

"Why don't you sit, Alastrine," her father said and pointed at an ornately stuffed chair, "Armando?"

"Yes, thank you," Armando Dippet said accepting proffered glass of Alastrine's nose wrinkled at the smell of scotch(7), which wafted from the glass full of black liquid.

Alastrine sat down and waited and waited while the two men continued their conversation. So she busied herself in observing the parlor. She knew that Red parlor was not the only one in the house, not that she'd been in Red parlor before, women and/or daughters' of the house usually used green house or tea room or solar. So the Red, Green, and Blue parlors were strictly male territory.

Weylyn usually used Green parlor as a study room, sometimes, his twin sister Gwyndolin joined him in secret, sometimes dragging Alastrine with her, and they spent hours in Green parlor. Sometimes talking, sometimes the twins teaching Alastrine what they learned of potions, history, astronomy, herbology, anything and everything that didn't require a wand. And much to the twins' delight their little sister was better than most Hogwarts students in those subjects.

She loved the twins; it helped that Weylyn was not an arrogant Knob head, like their older brother Bendigeidfran; he was actually a very nice person. Smart and cunning tempered with a very sweet and calm nature. His twin sister Gwyndolin was exactly the same in looks and personality. Which earned them being sorted into Slytherin house. Bendigeidfran was sorted into Gryffindor and a year later his full sister Reaghan was sorted into Hufflepuff house.

There was however rivalry between Bendigeidfran and Weylyn and not just because they were two years apart, and sons of different wives, but also in rival houses in Hogwarts.

"Now young Miss," Professor Dippet started and Alastrine tore herself from her thoughts.

"You father mentioned that you are very good at potions, despite your …limitation?"

Limitation, how nice of him, she thought sarcastically. Maybe before he goes she should test on him that potion she invented and not on Bendigeidfran. That would show him her limitation.

"Yes Sir."

He regarded her for a while. "Perhaps I should call Horace to test your child, before deciding either way."

"That would be prudent."

And there they go again, ignoring her. But Dippet was already striding behind her father to the fireplace his gold and red clashing with her father's dark violet and green.

"Come daughter," Her father said throwing Floo powder into the fireplace, turning the golden red flame green. Then he turned his attention to her.

"Take some powder, girl, and after you have thrown it say clearly Hogwarts, Professor Horace Slughorn's office."

Obeying her father she stepped forward … and came face to face with a man with prominent, gooseberry colored eyes, and an enormous, gingery blond, walrus-like moustache and a thick mop of straw colored hair.

 *****Slughorn office*****

Horace Slughorn didn't know what to think about the girl before him, who despite being unable to cast spells with a wand, could and did make complicated potions. He had tested her truthfully in that. When she made Elixir to Induce Euphoria, he nearly fell down in happiness at the perfection at her potion making. She even surprised him with a potion of her own invention, it was simply marvelous.

If she'd been graded he would have given her Outstanding and to top it off he discovered that she wasn't only talented at potions, but young Alastrine was also very good at Herbology, Astronomy, Alchemy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Divination.

So he put Alastrine on creating an antidote for a Petrified victim, while he himself strode to the fireplace with every intention in contacting the professors of those subjects, because he'd be damned if this girl won't get her place in Hogwarts. Squib or no, Horace didn't care. But before he could make the Floo call, there was knock on the door.

Grumbling under his breath, the portly Master of Potions went to the door and came face to face with an irritated professor of astronomy, Dolores Sinistra whose blue eyes were flashing in annoyance at the blind professor of Divination, Professor Mopsus who was calm as a cucumber despite the irritating woman, curious looks from Professor Nicolas Flamel and collected stare from Professor Bathsheda Babbling who taught runes.

"Dear me?" Horace stepped back at the sight of people he wanted to contact.

"That would be my line Professor Slughorn, but Professor Mopsus insisted that we accompany him to your office."

Professor Mopsus just shrugged and stepped forward, his simple work robe swishing behind him. He then patted Alastrine on the head when he passed her.

"See this girl, we'll teach her our subjects," he said a definite tingle of amusement in his deep voice. Horace wondered what the old blind seer could see. But then again didn't he himself want to teach the girl potions? But still he had to tell other professors; even if professor Mopsus knew of the reason the assembled professors were in his office.

"Err, yes, I just wanted to call you, so that you could test her yourself…."

"Tests are unnecessary; she'll pass them with flying colors," Mopsus stated matter of fact.

"Why should we test the child? She is of school age; she'll come to Hogwarts regardless?" asked Professor of Astronomy.

Professor Flamel however was quiet as he observed Alastrine working on potion that required use of the wand; however the young eleven year old didn't seem to use it. However she was able to do it regardless. Interesting. Very interesting, now Nicolas was able to understand why Mopsus wanted them here; it would be a shame to pass opportunity to teach this young lady, but now to confirm his theory.

"She is" then he stopped, "she is unable to cast spells with a wand isn't she," he asked Slughorn. Horace nodded.

The astronomy professor scoffed. "You mean Horace that we should test a squib? Why waste the time?"

"Are you blind Dolores?" asked Mopsus with scorn. The woman's head whipped about to face the blind professor with a look of shock.

"What?"

But it wasn't the Professor of Divination that answered.

"The potion that young lady is brewing right now, the one that is nearly finished, requires wand use." Then Nicolas Flamel turned to Professor of Divination. "I agree with Professor Mopsus, the testing is unnecessary; I will gladly teach miss …"

"Viridian, Sir. Alastrine Viridian," came a quiet voice from behind the gently bubbling cauldron.

"Miss Viridian," he smiled mischievously at her, "My name is Nicolas Flamel, and I am the Professor of Alchemy here at Hogwarts. And I am looking forward to teaching you alchemy here at Hogwarts. Perhaps you should join Professor Perenelle; she teaches Ancient Study of magic and Art classes. I'll drop by Elle later."

At Alastrine's inquisitive look, Nicolas Flamel smiled. "Perenelle Flamel, or Elle, my wife." He elaborated. "Since we share the same surname, we usually tell our students to call us by our birth names, Such as Professor Nicolas and Professor Perenelle."

"All right Professor Nicolas."

"Good girl" he praised her.

"Since Professors Flamel, Slughorn, and Mopsus have given their endorsement." Bathsheda Babbling turned to her colleague. "So will I, but I will test the child in my subject." Then she slanted her amused brown eyes at Professor Mopsus, "after all it would be a shame if this test sheet I made for third year students would go too vested."

"That's why I insisted you take them along, my dear lady," said Mopsus slyly "that is also the reason why I insisted you bring your test sheets Professor Sinista, Professor Beery."

"I thought as much." Dolores stepped forward, "Well, Miss Viridian, are you ready to take a test for third year Herbology, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes."

"Yes Professor."

"Then let's begin."

Three hours past and the fireplace in Slughorn's office turned green, and Headmaster came spinning out of it followed by his predecessor in office Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"Professor Slughorn, why is testing taking so long?" he demanded the answer, closely followed by schools headmaster.

"Ahh esteemed Headmaster Dippet, and Professor Viridian!" exclaimed Horace. "Come, come Headmaster, Mr. Viridian. Young miss Viridian just completed the third year tests on Herbology, Astronomy, and Alchemy!"

"And she received an Outstanding in all three subjects," interjected Nicholas Flamel and strode from his wife's side who was sitting with Alastrine chatting about her subject.

"Flamel," intoned Viridian with a respectable nod to the older man, who despite his age looked younger.

"Viridian," Flamel responded in kind. "You managed to father a jewel in the rough," he teased well naturally.

"How kind of you to put it that way."

"I am not being kind Viridian. It is the truth. You daughter can use magic; she just can not channel it through the wand."

"What?"

"But there was no burst of accidental magic from her."

"It is not the same Veridian," Flamel stated. And at that point everyone present, with exception of Mopsus, was reminded that Nicholas Flamel and his wife were older than anybody present in the room.

"Who was her mother?"

"I meet her when I was in Spain; she is a muggle. Her name is Neena."

"And there is your proof that your youngest is not nearly as much of a squib as you think she is right there."

"What do you mean?" Dippet inquired while Viridian was in deep thought.

"It is simple matter of biology, is it," Professor of herbology intervened. "Muggle, or indeed a Muggleborn can not produce a squib. Only two purebloods can do that."

"Correct. But not exactly what I meant." Flamel nodded. "Are you sure that she was entirely human," at the man's nod, he sighed, "then I can only come to the conclusion that she practices of a wicca or something similar."

 *****Train to Hogwarts*****

 _'It is 1st September 1938. My name is Alastrine Viridian. I purchased this diary at Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, deciding to write down my thoughts, because as I learned from experience most purebloods as soon they found out that I'm a squib they ignore me at best. Like I'd be carrying some sort of ailment that they can get from me, like being a squib would be contiguous. I am not however the only squib that is attending Hogwarts. At worst well …'_

She looked up when the door of her compartment opened, and a boy and two girls entered.

"Hello," greeted the boy, the girls echoing his greeting. "You are a first year too?"

"Yes," Alastrine answered, putting away her self filling quill and her new diary.

"So are we," the girl answered, she was tall and willowy with whippy brown hair and big brown eyes. "I'm Augusta Longbottom." Then she nodded at the round white-blonde beside her, "this is Euphemia Greenglass. And …"

"I can introduce myself thank you, no need to be so bossy Augusta," the boy interrupted, earning an irritated scoff from Augusta.

"Hmph," she said turning her nose up and facing away from him

"I'm Fleamont Potter. Please ignore my cousin." He slanted amused eyes to the girls' direction. Who still ignored him and found the passing scenery that could be seen trough train windows more interesting than her rude cousin.

"My name is Viridian. Alastrine Veridian." She introduced herself as well. She had a good feeling about those three.

For the pureblood kids they were surprisingly not alarmed about her being a squib. Though Augusta smartly pointed out that, Alastrine could in fact be magical even if she didn't carry a wand and can't toss around spells. Since apparently she could mix potions correctly that required wand use.

Their spirited conversation made the time fly; and in no time they were being summoned with loud shouts of an older man, who was missing a hand …

When the future first years gathered around and watched second years and above climb in horseless carriage, the man cleared his throat and pointed his thick black wand to his throat muttered "Sonorus".

The next sentence he spoke was heard clearly by any who stayed behind. Alastrine thought that this might be a charm that Professor Mopsus used when Headmaster and Flamel started to argue about her being a squib not being accurate, to shut them up. She had a feeling that Headmaster Dippet was a bit of frightened of the old blind wizard.

"Now listen up," the man said his voice clear and echoing, "I am Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, school that ya all will be attending. My name is Liam Leigh Ogg. Ya my call me Mr. Ogg or just Ogg."

Then he motioned to the lake. "Tis well be ya path to Hogwarts, into the boats ya ankle biters."

When the first years were seated safely in boats, the Hogwarts' Gamekeeper led the procession across the lake toward the majestic castle that was Hogwarts.

"Now yer ankle biters, careful that you don't fall in or the giant squid will get ya!" the gamekeeper said over the agitated chatter of the eleven year old future students.

 *****Sorting*****

Alastrine was standing in the hall before a huge wooden door, her three new friends beside her.

"Welcome!" A man stepped forward, dressed in flamboyant purple robes with long hair and beard that already had strakes of silver running in the otherwise auburn.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, teacher of Transfiguration here at Hogwarts," he introduced himself, his blue eyes twinkling merrily while he surveyed new students, occasionally his eyes stayed at an individual child before moving along.

"Now follow me inside where you will be sorted and when your magical journey begins."

With that Professor Dumbledore strode toward the giant double doors, showing them wide open first years milling behind him. The first thing they saw were four long tables, two on either side of the door. They were full of students in their school robes, some excitedly chatting among themselves, some staring at them. Some shouting encouragement at the younger relatives in the pack of eleven year olds; speaking of them, Alastrine slanted her eyes toward her peers; yes some were ducking out of site, clearly embarrassed by their older relations.

Alastrine looked above, and gasped, she saw the stars and full moon in the clear dark blue night sky. The twins told her that the ceiling of Great hall was enchanted to appear the same as the sky outside. She looked ahead and sure enough, as the twins described, before the teachers' table was a stool and on the stool a very old brown pointy hat.

She was brought out of her self-exam when professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the wandering attention of the new students. "The Sorting Hat will place you into your House."

At his words the hat's tip, which sagged sadly before, shot erected at a wrinkle, that wasn't a wrinkle above the hats rim opened – and it started to sing.

"When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Bold and wild Gryffindor, from red moor,

Fair and clever Ravenclaw, from blue glen,

Sweet and good cook Hufflepuff, from yellow valley broad,

Shrewd and sly Slytherin, from green fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, and a dream,

To make the world's best magic school

and pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

the whole sad, sorry tale.

"We'll teach just those

whose ancestry's purest" said Slytherin.

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach that who's

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

As the last verse of hat's song rang out, Professor Dumbledore unrolled a parchment. "Here I have a list of names of our new students to be sorted. As I call your name, come forward, don't be frightened and put on the Sorting Hat to be sorted into your new house, which will welcome you with open arms," and then he started to call out names.

"Abbott Hoarce." A small blond boy stepped forward and put the hat on.

"Hufflepuff!"

At the hat's acclimation there was applause at the table with yellow trimmings and a badger as a coat of arms.

"Avery Rudolph."

"Ravenclaw!"

Now there was applause at the table with blue trims and (a) raven(,) its black wings extended as a coat of arms.

"Bones Laurance."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones Henritta."

"Gryffindor!"

As little Henritta's house was announced there was thunderous applause accompanied by loud whistles at the table with red trimmings with a lion as a coat of arms.

"Cadwell Alice."

"Slytherin"

Now there was applause at the table with green trim and (a) snake as a coat of arms. And so it went on and on.

"Cornwell Connor."

"Gryffindor!"

And on, the next name was called by the Professor.

"Corrow Marcus."

"Slytherin"

Another student joined cheering and clapping crowd that her half brother and half sister were sitting behind. Now she loved those two very much, the feeling that was very much returned, but the twins cautioned her to try and avoid being sorted into their house, or to try avoiding being put with Griffs. The house of their elder brother and his shadow; Alastrine agreed, she didn't want to share a house with those two. They'd make her life hell at home; she really didn't need them do the same in her house.

"Corrow Marius."

"Slytherin"

"Dolohow Antonin."

"Slytherin"

"Erabus Sarah."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Evans Tom."

"Gryffindor!"

"Flich Patrick."

"Gryffindor!"

"Filch Argus."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Flint Robert."

"Gryffindor!"

Alastrine started to drift off, paying only half of attention to the sorting.

"Greenglass Euphemia."

Until she heard a familiar surname. The girl beside her strode toward the hat and put them on, sitting on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

She hoped that she'll be sorted as either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Lestrange Harold."

"Slytherin."

"Longbottom Augusta "

"Gryffindor!"

She wasn't surprised that Augusta was sorted to Griff, and Alastrine could only hope that Augusta won't let the house rivalry stand in the way of their very new friendship.

"Mulciber Henri."

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott Terrance."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Potter Fleamont."

"Gryffindor!"

And there was another friend that went to the lions.

"Riddle Tom Marvolo."

"Slytherin."

Was it just her or did professor Dumbledore pay much closer attention to that pale black haired boy?

"Rosier Peirce."

"Slytherin."

And finally!

"Viridian. Alastrine."

"Ravenclaw!"

When the Sorting was over, Dumbledore got to sit at the table, while Headmaster Dippet stood up and addressed the students.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden forest is forbidden to students to enter without Teachers' Company. Now feast avails us!"

With that last proclamation, the previously empty tables filled with dishes full of food.

And this is the end of the first chapter.

To be continued …

1– tenaga, since The Key hasn't got any other name, I needed to come up with something that PTB level calls IT, so I played a little with Google translate – tenaga is Malaj word for energy according to Google.

2crossing – my term for basely making multiple crossover possible; for this installment of the series, fandoms such as Gargoyles, InuYasha, Bleach, Xena, Mulan, Pocahontas, Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer co exist (or existed at one point in time) in the same world. Before people get to exited InuYasha, Xena, Pocahontas, Mulan and Bleach will be mentioned in passing and only one character per fandom will be around.

3plane portals – as name says portal between planes/worlds, this will be more in play in TWINS OF SUMMER. Where the story of Joyce ends and story of Buffy and Dawn begins.

I didn't know that this word can mean, a small, slight, or weak person, especially a child. Wow, if I needed another reason to get annoyed at wizarding world.

4Ankhseram is from a fandom that will be reveled in the sequel, so I am being deliberately vague about anything else. But you can find out, just Google it.

Professor Vindictus Viridian, I picked this one because I liked the name. And his specialty fit with my needs for this story, so I very cheerfully don't care that in cannon he died in 1703.

This is wizadring kind of scotch and has no similarity to real scotch.

If anybody cares trivia:

Knob Head – Dickhead

Pikey – White trash – also used to slight Gypsies or Irish Travellers

Trollop – A lady of questionable morals

Git – Moron, Idiot

Viridian family:

Vindictus Viridian father, he is Master at potions, he married twice, almost three times and at the start of the story he is in his 80. When he was student in Hogwarts he was sorted in Ravenclaw.

Mildred Annabel Bethshaba Viridian née Bagshot, first wife, she had 3 kids with Vindictus. She is long dead at the start of the story.

Bendigeidfran Mordred Viridian, eldest son of Mildred, at the start of the story, he is in his last year at Hogwarts and he is 18 year old. Name, Mordred I picked from Arthurian legend, and Bendigeidfran is Celtic name and means Name of a king.

Reaghan Jolie Viridian, daughter and second child of Mildred. She is in Hufflepuff and at the start of the story she is 17 year old. She is also Hufflepuff perfect. And the Top student in her year. Her name Jolie I picked to make connection and homage to Joyce Summers, the name Jolie means lovely girl. And it fits characters nature. The name Reaghan is Celtic in origin and means Nobility.

Ferehar Basilius Viridian third and last son of Mildred, at the start of the story he is 15 year old, fifth year Gryffindor. The name Basilius is british in origin and means Imperial, monarchic or royal. Name Ferehar is Celtic and means Mythical son of Uisneeh.

Angelica de Lefèvre Viridian second wife, her birth place is France, Paris. She give birth to twins and died from dragon pox a month later.

Weylyn Martel de Lefèvre Viridian, Angelica's son, he is third year Slytherin seeker. At the start of the story twins are _ Name Martel has French origin and means Hammer, Name Weylyn is Celtic and means Son of the wolf. Ironically his animagus form is big black wolf.

Gwyndolin Noelle de Lefèvre Viridian, Angelica's daughter and Weylyn's twin sister, as her twin she was also sorted in Slytherin. Name Noelle is French origin and means Christmas. The name Gwyndolin means White wave and has Celtic origin. She is also animagus, she can turn in to fox.

Lady Neena, after Angelica died she was Vindictus lover for two years, but left him before he proposed her, around their daughters first birthday. Neena and Vindictus meet in Spain. He never learned of Neena's last name since she always distracted him from the topic. She might be Spanish, or Hebrew or Hindi in origin. Since Neena means "pretty eyes; little girl; great-granddaughter" in Hindi. Name is also a variation of Nina (Spanish, Hebrew). She also had some sense of humor since her lover named their daughter Alastrine, she gave the girl 3 additional names. Probably conveying her feeling to her daughter.

Alastrine Nieves Saniya Tirzah Viridian, daughter of Lady Neena. At the start of the story she is eleven years old. As far as Wizarding world is concerned she is a squib, since she shows zero power when holding her father's wand. But she shows great aptitude in potions, herbology, astronomy, runes, Ancient Studies and Divination. Years later she gives birth to Joyce, after marriage Joyce Summers.

The name Alastrine is a Celtic baby name. In Celtic the meaning of the name Alastrine is: Defends mankind.

\- Nieves originates in Spanish language and means "born when it snows".

\- Saniya originates in Hindi language and means "dazzling, brilliant moment".

\- Tirzah originates in Hebrew language and means "she is my joy".


End file.
